Yo Pensare En Ti
by Mishima Umiko
Summary: -C.C comenzó a sentirse culpable, el placer estaba dando su indicio, tal vez se debía a que estaba casi segura de quien jugaba con ella era "su Lelouch"- Presencia De: Lime/Agresión/Sadomasoquismo/Lenguaje Explicito. "No Apto Para Menores De Edad"


_**H**__ola... _

_OneShop de C.C x Lelouch (Realmente no es certificado que el agresor sea Lulu, eso ya quedara a gusto del lector)_

.-.-.

_**N/A: **_Este OneShop está escrito especialmente para mi amiga y Onee-san en los roles del Twitter _ AnpaTsuki, ella me regalo un lindo dibujo de Umiko y yo a cambio la complacía con algo Gore. No sé qué tan "Gore" salió. Pero si cumplí con lo de: "Lemon Explicito", bueno en comparación con lo que suelo escribir. Si está bien explicito. _

Sin más que decir… Espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

_**-Yo pensare en ti -**_

Se levanto de la cama y anduvo hasta la ventana que daba a uno de los jardines más densos de Ashford. Suspiro a la vez que apoyaba sus brazos en el marco de la misma. Con su mano derecha recogió parte de su cabello y lo poso detrás de su oreja. Tras un bostezo advirtió miserias que no se suelen reverenciar.

Sus extremidades inferiores estaban entumecidas, trato de recordar la última vez que había sentido la densa brisa del exterior o al menos platicado con alguien, no un trozo de pizza, en fin, el estimulo a sus piernas debía ser inmediato ya que se acalambro al solo sentenciar un par de pasos, sonrió a regaña dientes y se dispuso a andar al closet de Nunnally. No era como si le encantaba su estilo de vestir, era más como una necesidad de supervivencia ante su situación.

C.C no era de engalanar tales prendas, es más, su calificativo era mas orientado hacia lo ordinario e incasual, sin embargo la necesidad se viste de muchas maneras y obliga a sus padecidos a imitarle para encontrar una tangente y sobrevivir o cumplir ante cada videncia.

De eso ella solía saber bastante. Se dispuso a prepararse, tomo el vestido que más se lograba amoldar a ella, camino con un instintivo deseo de encontrarse a Lelouch, después de todo se estaba discutiendo la necesidad social.

Imagino la expresión que el posiblemente pondría al verla llevar aquellas prendas tan femeninas, sonrió ante su idea. Camino un poco por el jardín, inhalo un par de veces y exhalaba de manera relajada, mirando cada tramo de aquel boscaje domestico que la rodeaba de manera ojeadora.

Sintió un cálido abrazo, trato de recordar la última vez que algo así le pasaba pero no pudo regresar al pasado, aquel abrazo no se mostraba amistoso de hecho la asechaba y la aprisionaba impidiendo poco a poco su movilidad.

Aquella persona se aseguro de la indiscreción de su boca, antes de que siquiera pudiera acudir a tal posibilidad, sintió un vacio en su estomago seguido de un cosquilleo en el corazón, tal vez miedo, entre su intento inútil de manifestar su perturbada situación, opto por el medio más natural y femenino, gritar, sin embargo el agarre era feroz, cada grito silencioso solo lograba desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales.

Su intranquila y desesperada emoción aumento a la vez que sentía como iba en _descenso_. No sabía a dónde ni con quien, solo entendía que a partir de ahora las cosas no estarían bien, el temor no era físico, se mostraba más bien psicológico.

.-.-.

La oscuridad había reinado, no solía mirar ni sus propias manos, aun su boca estaba sellada y sus movimientos eran domados.

Trato de moverse bruscamente, tal vez eso causaría algún tipo de arrebato en su secuestrador y lograría tomar un poco el control. Sin embargo nada funcionaba, era como si aquella persona de sexo indeterminado conociera cada movimiento que la chica iba a ejercer.

No estaba muy segura de sus circunstancias, trataba de explicarse porque se hallaba en dicha situación, sin embargo nada le era realmente certificante. Si se trataba de Britania, estaba segura que se basaban de métodos sádico para lograr su "cometido" el cual de momento era desconocido para ella, pero nada de aquello parecía algo finamente comandado y de serlo, la confiscación de ella no valía de mucho, ya que no diría nada y tampoco moriría, bueno lo último para su favor ellos no lo sabían, al menos que el que realmente haya dado con ella sea el General Bartley, de ser así, si era un problema.

De todas maneras también lo descarto ¿Ahora el área 11 actuaba en singularidad? Se sentía segura del conocimiento almacenado que había adquirido tras su experiencia con ellos, ser la rata de laboratorio de Bartley había dejado ciertas ventajas, tras profundo razonamiento concluyo que el terreno estaba discretamente en sus manos.

Fue despojada de sus pensamientos al mismísimo tiempo que sintió como agua helada caía desde la parte superior, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y logrando empozarse entre su piel y los dedos aprisionados de aquel hombre. Instintivamente la cosa se tornaba cada vez peor y el no saber que sucedería la horrorizaba.

El estar al tanto de los pro, no le otorgaban tranquilidad a su condición, el terror psicológico que estaba viviendo era interminable, la imaginación jugaba un papel importante que no le reiteraba tranquilidad a su contrariedad, asumía condiciones que no estaba segura si viviría, preferiblemente es existir en una realidad a imaginarse algo que posiblemente ni pase o "_pase peor_".

La tortura era algo que la hacía palidecer, se suponía que estaba preparada para ese estilo de cosas, sin embargo el estar en ese contexto no la alejaba de los temores humanos. ¿Qué tanto la haría aguantar su inmortalidad?

Su rostro estaba empapado y su faringe emitía sonidos sigiloso, el destroce de su garganta enrojecida y ahora ensangrentada la ahogaban en un fino grito, se sintió estúpida sumergida en aquella condición y ahora intentando huir en medio de la nada, de la oscuridad.

.-.-.

El hombre finalmente la soltó y lo primero que indeliberadamente quiso a ser fue escupir la sangre embozada en su garganta.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Entre cortadas palabras su tono no caricia de firmeza, hasta se podía asimilar relajado. Se llevo uno de sus brazos a la boca para secar el hilo de sangre y saliva que se le escapo por la comisura de la misma. Su cabello tras una posición de cansancio mental se deslizo hacia su rostro.

- A ti…

El hombre no altero ni un poco el sonido de su voz, alzo su brazo y dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de C2 para retirar el cabello que dificultaba la visibilidad de su cara.

C.C abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa, no era como muy difícil reconocer aquella voz, se sintió de alguna manera traicionada, la energía deliberada por aquel que se posaba en su frente no le trasmitía la confianza y el fervor que solía disfrutar en su presencia.

- Lelou…

Fue interrumpida por un beso sin la mínima intención de sutileza. C2 apenas logro acoger un respiro antes de quedar prácticamente sin aire, sintió como violentamente ambas muñecas fueron tomadas y amarradas a la vez que su boca era atrozmente hocicada. La combinación de dolencia y placer hicieron erección en muchas sensaciones aparentemente muertas en ella.

La hizo replegarse hasta colisionar contra una pared relente, tal vez era de algún material metálico por la cantidad de frio que trasmitía a su cuerpo aun mojado, su piel se erizo a causa de las sensaciones heladas que se topaban con la poca calidez que condensaba su cuerpo.

El lugar estaba íntegramente oscuro, no lograba ver físicamente donde estaba, si quiera lograba confirmar que quien estaba destrozando sus labios era realmente la persona que tenía en mente.

Apreció como sus muñecas fueron ajustadas con una especie de pulseras gruesas en metal, las cuales sostenían gran parte de su peso desde la superficie, dejándola prácticamente inmóvil. Lograba sentir la respiración de aquella persona en su rostro mientras ajustaba las cadenas que sostenían los brazaletes de metal y si adquiría alejar un poco sus pensamientos indeterminados, podía hasta concebir los latidos de su corazón cada vez mas asaltados.

- Quieta… Si te mueves, será un problema para ti.

C2 entendía a la perfección lo de "Sera un problema para ti". Las cadenas al parecer se sustentaban desde el techado, el minúsculo movimiento que hiciera la sacudía en órbitas, el contacto que tenían sus pies de la superficie mojada era insuficiente para mantener su peso en solificación. Su respiración estaba en descenso gracias a la hipotermia que causaba el frio transmitido por el metal en contacto con su cuerpo y ropa mojada. Su cabello aun goteaba agua y por sus brazos ya empezaba a recorrer un líquido de olor conocido, el cual causaba hasta cierta calidez en su epidermis.

Sus pensamientos cada vez eran menos claros y estaba perdiendo el control de la misma, la sensibilidad a la realidad ya era algo efímero.

- ¿Eres Lelouch? ¡Dime!

Sentía sus parpados pesados, sus labios ardían y su garganta estaba tan seca que aquellas palabras casi quemaban al salir. No estaba segura de los minutos u horas que habían pasado en esa posición.

- ¿P-Puedes darme agua?

Casi escuchaba el eco de cada silaba al pronunciarla con dificultad. Trato de recoger la poca saliva en conjunto con la escasa agua que se escurría de su cabello para lograr humedecer tantos sus labios como su garganta.

- Lelouch…

Tal vez su cuerpo ya estaba condicionado para decaer, sin embargo un sonido la alerto de que ya no estaba sola, en caso de que en algún momento lo estuviera. Luego de dicho sonido, el cual era muy parecido al que se suele hacer para encender la luz eléctrica. Unas fulguras blancas se encendían y apagaban en el techo, como luchando para funcionar. Intento visualizar el lugar o en mejor de los casos, a él. Sin embargo la luz sobre estimulo su visión lo que trajo como consecuencia una visualización borrosa e indeterminada.

Volvió a sentir esos labios finos entrujarse contra los suyos ahora adoloridos, manos recorrer su cuerpo y presión desgarradora en sus muñecas. Todo en fusión hizo explotar un primer gemido de "dolor".

- Creo que toda esa ropa te molesta.

Con algún objeto metálico, una navaja tal vez, desgarro toda su ropa dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él. Un nuevo escalofrió invadió su entidad, sus pezones se endurecieron y su vientre se recogió como evitando la salida de la poca moral que permanecía aglomerada bajo su piel.

- Lel…

Volvió a sentir que era ferozmente besada, sus labios húmedos viajaron hasta su cuello y se acurrucaron en uno de sus senos. Los mordía y jalaban como si de una muñeca sin sensibilidad de tratase. Los gemidos convertidos en pequeños gritos aceleraban el proceso de sadismo. Sus manos recorrían cada tramo de su piel pálida, los movimientos causados por los estimulas palpables, hacían que su cabello bailara en el aire, sus gritos le daban encanto al momento.

_Un encanto oscuro y siniestro_.

C.C levantaba el rostro para atajar un poco de aire en el poco especio personal que aquel hombre le permitía tener. De un seno pasaba con lentitud al otro, su mano izquierda se aferraba a su sexo mientras la otra la empujaba contra la pared. El sudor comenzaba a contraer calidez y el frio fue cesando, sus ojos fueron apagados más de una vez por las gotas que caían desde su frente, pasando por su rostro, recorriendo su cuello y encontrando la boca de su violador, justo en sus senos.

Tras a ver tocado cada parte de su cuerpo, el individuo tomo de cada pierna, abriéndola y sin poder si quiera imaginar lo que a continuación pasaría, sintió como fue penetrada sin perdón, su grito fue interrumpido por un beso. El movimiento de caderas fue rápido y conciso. Los gritos se ahogaban entre los besos irracionales.

C2 comenzó a sentirse culpable, el placer estaba dando su indicio, tal vez se debía a que estaba casi segura de quien jugaba con ella era "su Lelouch".

Los movimientos se intensificaban, tras varios gritos forzosos termino por desprender su adhesión y dándole la vuelta de manera rápida. La tomo por sus caderas y le acomodo de manera rustica. Hizo chocar su perfil contra la pared fría, haciéndola gemir a la vez de quejarse por el ardor de sus muñecas ahora rotas.

La sangre recorría sus brazos en unión de la que salía de su intimidad, recorriendo sus piernas y fusionándose gota a gota con el agua reposada bajo sus pies.

El hombre penetro su trasero mientras hacía reposar su rostro a un costado del hombro de la chica. Tras muchos suspiros y gemidos la hizo desear querer correrse.

- No pensé que disfrutarías de…

La euforia aumento y el individuo no puedo reprimir más movimientos salvajes dentro de ella. C.C gritaba a la vez que se quejaba del dolor, las manos de aquel hombre se aferraban a sus senos y comenzó a penetrarla con movimientos agiles por sus ambos orificios hasta que conjuntamente llegaron al éxtasis del momento.

- Lelouch…

A penas y logro decir entre cortado, gracias a la agitación de su respiración, la poca tolerancia de su garganta y el dolor adormecido de su cuerpo. En su último grito de dolor y placer, entre casi susurros y antes de entregarse a un desmayo no pudo hacer más nada que pronunciar _su nombre_….

* * *

**N**ota/**F**inal: Espero y haya cumplido con lo esperado… Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, amenazas e ideologías. Por favor dejarlo en un review. "_No se necesita de cuenta en la pagina para dejarlo"_

…_**Hasta un próximo OneShop…**_

_**(**__Ando full en __**FF**__, pero he pensado escribir algo más largo sobre esta __pareja__. Si disfrutan de __mi manejo__ sobre ella y lo aprueban en sus review, tal vez y me anime a sacar algo más profundo y __compuesto__.__**)**_


End file.
